


The Silent Wind and How He Lost

by Delarouze



Category: DanPlan, DanPlan (YouTube RPF), DanPlan - Superplan AU, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fights, Fire, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Parties, Mentions of Therapy, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of kidnapping, Tabletopaudio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delarouze/pseuds/Delarouze
Summary: The Silent Wind loses but the end result is surprisingly positive.
Kudos: 19





	The Silent Wind and How He Lost

**Author's Note:**

> There's kind of a soundtrack made for this - before every scene there's a name of the right part of it. You find the name on the website, click it and let it get you into the mood. Comment if anything is unclear!  
> http://bit.ly/35zMCJj

**< Scene 1: The Party>**

This has been a wild week for Hosuh. He made a very bad investment, but he still needed to make ends meet, so he accepted every offer he had.  _ Every _ offer.

Somehow he found himself trying to kill one of the most famous people in the USA.

The time on his watch read 4.30. It was a bit late (or should I say early?) for this, but the subject has been surrounded by people for last 48 hours. Seriously, if this is how fame works, he’d rather stay an anonymous artist.

But he’d rather get the no-privacy kind of fame than be the Silent Wind.

_ Focus on the subject  _ Hosuh reminded himself and looked at the building in front of him.

It was…  _ really  _ tall. Its top was high in the sky, barely visible. There was many, many illuminating screens visible through the windows. Corpo never sleeps after all.

The wind carried distant sounds of traffic, so normal for big cities no matter the hour. But this street was empty, gates protecting the rich that came to the party happening at the roof. A party Hosuh was interested in. It was one fancy meeting and getting invited to it was a huge deal. That meant there wasn’t many people there, and counting those, who already left, right now five people were there.

Including his subject.

Why would you even stay so long at this kind of party? There’s no alcohol. Only small snacks. Nothing interesting to do unless you count making connections with people you barely know.

Why would you even  _ go _ ?

His subject exited through the front door.  _ Finally _ .

Angel Park was a short, slim man with silver hair. A famous fantasy writer and activist. From what Hosuh knew about his personality he was charming, kind and polite, but confident and firm about his goals. Admired by many, with little to no enemies. He read some of his works, and they were  _ amazing _ (he even made some fanart for it but shhhh).

Hosuh had no idea why would you want someone like him  _ dead _ , unless he really has a shady background. But since no one could confirm or deny that rumor Hosuh wasn’t going to assume anything.

And it’s not like it mattered. Angel was a subject, soon to be dead.

And now he was getting in a car.  _ Shit. _

But wait.  _ Why the freak was he driving so slow? _

Hosuh followed him, filled with suspicions. There could be many reasons, and he didn’t want to overthink it, but he needed to remain careful.

Angel parked in an alley and got out of the car. He sat on the mask and lit a cigarette.

-Get out of the shadow. I know very well why you are here, probably even who you are. Not your fault, these fuckers just aren’t creative.

Hosuh counted his chances and chose to stay in the dark. This man acted completely different from the person he knew as the Angel Park.

-You’re surprised that I noticed you or because I seem different, right? If it’s the first, I’m just used to it by now and I know all the red flags. If it’s the latter, don’t worry, the face I put on media isn’t fake. I just don’t have patience for people who are trying to murder me, y’know? - he laughed, dryly, with no happiness in it. Hosuh could understand that statement, especially after The Byter decided he’s going to hunt The Silent Wind. - And besides, everyone lies on media. Tries to appear just a bit better than they are. It’s the way things are.

-I guess you’re right - Hosuh replied subconsciously and immediately slapped his mouth.  _ What the freak am I doing? _ he immediately thought.

-Now, come on, step out of the shadow. I haven’t slept in two days and this party was  _ awful _ . I hate the fact that I had to wait until the end and be polite to all those manipulative assholes. Not that I’m not one of them, but there’s a fine line between us. I believe there is. Is there? - at this point Angel seemed to just voice out loud his thoughts.

Hosuh stepped out of the shadows, thinking that this is his chance, that now Angel is distracted. He didn’t want to kill this man, whose works were incredible and always had just the right amount of real and fantasy.

But he had to.

He reached out his hand. It wasn’t necessary, but it helped him concentrate the energy on the subject.

-Now, don’t even try this, Silent Wind. I need you to remain still.

Suddenly the man was gone and Hosuh felt a numbing pain in the back of his neck. The last thing he registered before blacking out was the last few sentences that came out of Angel’s mouth.

-I don’t blame you. And don’t worry about your employer, I’ll solve this thing in, let’s say, sixteen hours.

**X X X**

**< Scene2: Amanda>**

_ Clink, clink _ .

Clinking dishes were what woke Hosuh up. He slowly sat up, groaning, with his eyes still closed. Does Stephen really not remember the  _ no-cleaning-during-Sunday _ rule?

Then he distinguished the sound that didn’t quite suit his memory of home. Did Daniel and Stephen get a fireplace while he was away or did they start a fire?

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a completely foreign room in a completely foreign house in a completely foreign part of town. His mind went through millions of possibilities, most of them including kidnapping, but this place didn’t look like a cell. In front of him was a balcony, sunlight getting through the glass. It didn’t have a lock and from where he was sitting the ground wasn’t too far away to jump.

The door wasn’t closed either so, after feeling his stomach growl, Hosuh stood up and decided to look for the kitchen and/or run away.

Outside the room was a long, light hallway with many doors on both sides. Hosuh followed the sound of clinking dishes, hoping it will lead them to kitchen and the person cleaning them won’t attack him.

A tall woman was standing by the sink and cleaning dishes. She looked over her shoulder, feeling Hosuh’s presence and smiled kindly.

-Welcome back alive - she said.

-Thanks, I guess? - Hosuh responded and sat down by the table. - Can I get a cup of water?

-Of course - she replied while giving him water, sweet, sweet water, the gods’ drink - Would you like something to eat with this? - she added and this time her smile was a bit too sharp. Or maybe Hosuh wasn’t fully awake yet.

-No thanks - he smiled. He wasn’t going to risk. - But I’d like to hear why am I here.

-Oh, Angel brought you here. It isn’t that unusual for him, you know? He brings me people he can’t take care of at the moment, people that need it, of course. And that leads me to a question: was being unconscious your only problem? I’m a therapist, I’m used to talking about heavy stuff.

Hosuh stopped for a moment. His first response would be something along the lines of “No thanks, I don’t need it” but he knew very well he  _ did _ . Maybe this woman could help him? He couldn’t talk about everything to her, of course, but maybe the small bit he  _ could _ may change something?

-Maybe someday, but definitely not now. I bet some people are worried about me disappearing for such a long time… - that was a straight up lie. He knew Daniel and Stephen most likely didn’t care.  _ But it’s nice to imagine they do, isn’t it? _

-You can take my business card and call or text me when you’re ready. I don’t charge people Angel brings - she smiled, again, this time genuinely. Hosuh took the card and looked it over. Her name was Amanda Hurley.

-Thank you, miss Hurley, but I think I really should go now - he said after a while. - Bye.

-See you later, Hosuh.

**X X X**

**< Scene 3: Home>**

The keys made a familiar noise when Hosuh opened the lock. He took a deep breath and stepped into the apartment. He took of his shoes, hanged his coat, and then he was greeted with a bone-crushing hug.

-Where were you? - Dan asked after a while, letting him go. His voice was filled with worry and a tiny bit of anger.

-We were really worried. No calls for twelve hours, no message left. You could’ve been killed, and we wouldn’t be able to report that you’re missing unless twenty-four hours have passed - Stephen added while walking into the hallway.

-I’m really sorry - that was the only thing Hosuh could say. He didn’t want to lie to them  _ again _ . - Really, terribly sorry… - He took a step back, hitting the door.

-It’s... alright, just please, don’t do this again - Dan responded, seeing how nervous they made him.

Hosuh nodded and went to his room.

Some time has passed without anything disturbing him, but life decided to remind him about its existence by a notification.

Something felt off when he opened it and saw an SMS. It was from… Angel? He must’ve added himself to Hosuh’s contacts after he blacked out.

**_“Hey, could you get to your employers’ place? There’s a surprise waiting for you.”_ **

It sounded so, so sketchy Hosuh knew he’s going to listen.

**X X X**

**< Scene 4: The Fire>**

The Uber drove away right after Hosuh closed the door, and he really couldn’t blame him - it was a shady place far from town and it had a weird vibe. No one would like to stay here for longer than needed.

Even more, now there were strange noises everywhere including a police siren. The air was way hotter than Hosuh remembered. Generally, everything felt different.

He stood there for a minute making sure the driver actually drove away and walked to the right place.

Hosuh wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

The whole building was on fire. A giant, orangeish, unstoppable force just burning everything on its way.

The firefighters tried to put it down, kill it before it harms someone, but the situation wasn’t under control.

There was a few police cars nearby, with Hosuh’s employers clearly being just arrested.

Angel did handle it and did have a surprise for Hosuh just like he said.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of time to get out ;-;  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this piece!


End file.
